falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Spook
Spook is a young nomad and mercenary that plays his way across the Wastelands, doing mercenary work to feed his other passions, cooking, poisons, and chems. History 2256-2268 Spook was born to the Badlanders tribe, namely the Highway Pack, on December 21st, 2256, in the outskirts of a town called Peach, on the Arizona-Texas border. His childhood was a stable one, though his father died when he was six on a mercenary job,. Normally, due to the communal style of living most Badlander tribes have, this would not have affected him very much, but Spook was a very dependant child, closely attached to his biological parents. Thus, he became something of an outcast with the other male children, always spending time helping his doting mother with chores rather than hunting small radscorpions and causing mischief. It was with his mother that he first learned he had a knack for the culinary arts, especially when it came to insects. By age eleven, Spook could make a freshly killed radroach taste downright decent with the right ingredients. Spook would travel with his pack, from Arizona, all the way to northern Texas. Along the way, he discovered that he had quite the affinity for insects, both mutated and normal, finding the fact that they came in so many shapes and sizes, and permitted nearly every inch of the godforsaken land he called home fascinating. One quality he found especially enthralling about insects is their myriad venom and poisons they use as their primary weapon of defense and offense, and he would study this quality in earnest throughout his childhood. 2269: Hunters Rite Spook, as with all Badlanders children, underwent his Hunters Rite when he turned thirteen. He was tasked with slaying an adult Deathclaw from a nearby pack that had infested the small town of Muller, Texas. Armed with only a combat knife and a makeshift Dart Gun he constructed, Spook bade farewell to his beloved mother and ventured alone into the Deathclaw infested town. Spook snuck through the ruins, narrowly avoiding Deathclaw after Deathclaw, trying to find the perfect mark. Finally, after nearly half an hour slinking through the ruins, he came across an impressive specimen, and it was far from its fellows. He leveled his dart gun, and fired. The dart struck home in the Deathclaws neck, but rather than convulsing and falling dead on the ground, as Spook had hoped, the enraged Deathclaw turned and set its beady but still functioning eyes on him. It let lose a mighty roar, and charged the young Badlander. Now in a Deathclaw infested ruin, being pursued nearly half their number, Spook could only rely on his uncanny agility to bob and weave through the few tight spaces where the Deathclaws could not follow. He lost all, but one pursuer, the very Deathclaw he had wounded. However, he was eventually cornered under the floorboards of an old suburban house. His afflicted deathclaw plunged its bladed appendages through the wood flooring, trying to slice up the small intruder. After a few try, it succeeded in pinning him through the shoulder, and plunged its fanged maw through the floor, inches from Spooks face. Its snapped twice, each motion bringing it within killing distance, but then, with a final, foul-smelling hiss, the creature ceased to move. The Radscorpion venom had worked! Spook slowly, painfully, pulled the Deathclaws forefinger out of his shoulder, and carefully set about the act of skinning and butchering the creature as proof of his triumph. With both hands and fresh hide slung over his back, he slinked out of the infested township. Skills and Abilities Though lithe and somewhat awkward, Spook is extremely sneaky and intelligent, capable of acts of stealth and cunning that make him more than a force to be reckoned with. And, when the chips are down and all hope seems lost, he can tap into a well of primal fury and adrenaline that comes from a hard fought life in the wastelands. His skills with both poisons, chems, and medicine make him an excellent medic and potent combatant, useful in nearly any situation to any group. This, coupled with Spooks exotic culinary abilities, means that once his employers and traveling companions get past his rather unnerving personality, he can become an invaluable team member. Unique Perk: Acquired Taste Due to his constant consumption of chems and poisons in his dishes, Spook has built up quite the tolerance to them. As such he is much less likely to get addicted or poisoned than the average wastelander. Personality Spook is not particularly well adjusted to interacting with other human beings, though he certainly tries. As if being born with a sever stutter was not bad enough, his solitary lifestyle and constant chem usage has made him poorly adjusted to speaking with other sentient beings. This, combined with his sometimes odd (though usually polite) mannerisms and tendency to drone on and on about the biology of insects and the symptoms of deadly poisons, has made him rather socially crippled. However, he dose seems to get along well with children, even if he dose occasionally share his chems with them, unaware that doing such is not considered proper in most societies. Equipment Spook's Dart Gun The very first weapon Spook ever held in his hands and the first he constructed with his bare hands, Spook's Dart Gun is a simple, but undeniably deadly weapon. While the darts fired from this makeshift miniature crossbow have little killing power on their own, when coupled with some radscorpion venom or other toxin, it becomes a potent weapon like no other. With Spooks understanding of various lethal and non-lethal compounds, it can kill a man in seconds, or render him merely paralyzed for a few hours. The best part is that the weapon itself is entirely silent, allowing Spook to indulge in his instinctual tactic of stealth and quiet observation of his enemies before acting. It has seen many revisions over the years, from changed parts due to their predecessors being worn out, to improvements such as a revolver scope. 9mm Pistol Spooks trusty alternative to his Dart Gun. While the Dart Gun is deadly, its single shot, dart based, ammunition means that it is poorly suited to pitched gun battles in which the elimination of multiple targets is the goal. To this end, Spook keeps his 9mm on hand at all times, as it is better suited to full frontal assaults. Machete An edged weapon that allegedly belonged to Spooks late father, his Machete is a humble, but effective weapon, capable of lopping off limbs and heads with ease. Spook keeps it razor sharp and preserved by placing it in a specially made sheath, and is quite proficient with it. Hurley Spooks closest friend and constant companion, Hurley is an adult Golden Gecko that Spook raised from birth. Hurely is large for even a Golden Gecko, and is noted to be quite intelligent and strong.(Most likely due to habitual doses of chems during his formative years) Hurley also acts as Spooks impromptu Guinea pig for new chems and non-lethal poisons. (with the antidote always close at hand) Hurley is so used to this that he has actually come to enjoy the high of various chems, and gains powerful benefits from them. Hurley is usually ill-tempered and rarely tolerates any company aside from his master. Though appearing quite tame when he cuddles up with Spook, should anyone else venture too near they are liable to get a nasty, radioactively charged, bite. Wastehound Helmet Spook's traditional Badlander mask takes the shape of a Raider Wastehound Helmet made from the very hide of the Deathclaw he slew during his Hunters Rite. It provides Spook with considerable protection from the elements, if not bullets and melee weapons. Deathclaw Hide Armor Usually concealed by the roughspun rags Spooks drapes over his body, Spooks Deathclaw Hide Armor is similar to typical leather armor in construction and design, but much sturdier, capable of stopping multiple low caliber bullets and keeping Spook protected from most edged weapons. Assorted Chems/Medicines Spook loves to experiment with various compounds, from typical chems like Buffout and Psycho, to his own personal concoctions such as Life Dust and Boom Pills. He also carries various medical compounds, which he is capable of constructing the same as chems, these include: Stimpacks, Super Stimpacks, Healing Powder, and many more. He is also fond of keeping various poisons and toxins on hand in the form of dust bombs and liquid compounds for his Dart Gun. Cook Books Spook always collects and composes cookbooks, be they Pre-War relics or recipes made by fellow wastelanders. He carries this small library wherever he may go, and is loath to part with any of the books. In truth however, he has practically memorized nearly every recipe he has come across and taken a liking too. Any who attempt any of his "signature" dishes are best to be wary, as the use of deadly poisons as "flavor enhancers" is common for Spook. Category:Characters Category:Tribals